Columbia, away I go
by NathanTheWarrior
Summary: The day the false shepard came. Follow the story of a young boy who follows Booker and Elizabeth. Soon to become a familiar face.


Columbia, away I go.

Chapter One: A day of celebration.

The sun was bright as always, shining through my window as I woke from my slumber. The bells were ringing, music playing, people rejoicing. The celebration of Lady Comstock is the occasion and I couldn't care less, my father rushed in to see me, his face smiling bright.

"Wake, son! Wake! He shouted in joy.

"Today, we celebrate our Lady's life and the amazing things she did for our almighty city of Columbia."

I shook my head, tutting. I didn't like celebration of our religion, always seemed weird and it had missing ends, something was wrong.

"Boy, you're dimwitt. Now get dressed before I throw you down to the sodom lands." said my Father in a now serious tone.

He snarled as he left my room, slamming my door shut. He doesn't understand, the city is dark, restricted. I see all those innocents in the shanties, treated like animals. I slipped into my shirt and pants, sliding my arms into the arms of my grey jacket. After i got my shoes on, I headed into our kitchen, my mother smiling at me as she set out my toast and jam, I smiled back, sitting down, tucking into the toast. As I chewed on my toast, I looked out my window at the bright colours and people celebrating. I spotted a confused man, he seemed new, his clothes looked dirty and damp, he looked around puzzled. I continued to spectate the man's movements until my Father tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's be off, son!" He said, grinning.

Mother and Father waved at the people arond us as we moved forward, through the streets.

"Buy your raffle tickets! The Columbia Raffle and Fair!" Shouted the preacher boys.

The columbia raffle and fair was always an exciting occasion. The fair would have all the new vigors, I'd gaze at them for hours, fascinated by the pure beauty of the magic they offer. I couldn't help but try all the games and the Raffle was always fun, Father bought tickets every year. He never won. I noticed the man again, he marvelled at the city as he walked. He was definetly new, a dimwitt could tell that! The music and fireworks were at large, Mother clapped and cheered everytime one blasted into colourful sparks. I laughed and smiled.

Nearly arriving at the Fair Mother and Father stopped at a small balcony ledge, where the performance of "God Only Knows" By Columbia's gayest quaret! Was showing. My parents danced, slowly together as they hummed the tune. He was there. The man, he looked around and tapped his foot to the singing, I looked at him, strangely, running my fingers through my thick black hair. He sniffed up and turned around to me, quickly I turned my head to quaret and smiled, pretending to be listening to the voices.

"Though I may not always love you! Aslong as there are stars above you!" Bawled the Singers.

I shrugged as their barrage flew away and me and Father and Mother continued to the fair.

We arrived! The Fair! It was beyond amazing this year! All the stalls and free samples of vigors. All the colours of the US flag lit up the scene, I looked at all the people pointed and stared. Though I hated celebrations, the fair was out of this world. "Bucking Bronco!", Devil's Kiss!" All the signs were hanging high, with buisnessmen preaching about the Vigors they sell.

"Step right up! Step right up! IF I told you a man could lift an army from the ground? Would you believe me? If I told you a man could possess the most powerful of machines? Would you believe me? Well! Come see all the vigors that will forfill your deepest desires!". Shouted the Buisnessmen.

The sign of "Fink industries" was all around us. Fink was the main inventor in the city, I hated him, he heard he keeps people in cells like animals and his workers get ashes to eat!

Noises of cheering caught my ear. I looked at a stand were the shotguns were being tested. "Shoot the vox!" Read the sign. It was him, the man. He had beaten the game and won a purse full of silver eagles, he had an amzing shot! I began to grow suspicious of him, maybe he was an assasin, here to kill Father Comstock. I hope he succeeds. 


End file.
